Alternations
by blue-wardrobe
Summary: Malfoy's acting strange. Set at the end of HBP. Character deaths?


Alterations  
>Summary: Malfoy's acting strange. Set at the end of HBP.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that. But without the spells of love, the world would fall apart! :D

* * *

><p>As they flew over the dark, twisting lane down which they had walked earlier, Harry heard, over the whistling of the night air in his ears, Dumbledore muttering in some strange language again. He thought he understood why as he felt his broom shudder for a moment when they flew over the boundary wall into the grounds: Dumbledore was undoing the enchantments he himself had set around the castle, so that they could enter at speed. The Dark Mark was glittering directly above the Astronomy Tower, the highest of the castle. Did that mean the death had occurred there?<p>

Dumbledore had already crossed the crenellated ramparts and was dismounting; Harry landed next to him seconds later and looked around. The ramparts were deserted. The door to the spiral staircase that led back into the castle was closed. There was no sign of a struggle, of a fight to the death, of a body.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked Dumbledore, looking up at the green skull with its serpent's tongue glinting evilly above them. "Is it the real Mark? Has someone definitely been — Professor?"

In the dim green glow from the Mark Harry saw Dumbledore clutching at his chest with his blackened hand.

"Go and wake Severus," said Dumbledore faintly but clearly. "Tell him what has happened and bring him to me. Do nothing else, speak to nobody else and do not remove your Cloak. I shall wait here."

"But —"

"You swore to obey me, Harry — go!"

Harry thought it strange that Dumbledore would ask for Snape but then again, Snape's a Potions Master and could probably stop Dumbledore from suffering. He had sworn to Dumbledore that he would obey, so Harry hurried towards the door to the spiral staircase but just as his hand closed around the iron ring of the door, footsteps were heard running up from the other side. Harry rounded on Dumbledore for further instruction and was gestured to retreat. Harry did so, wondering if the person coming up was Snape but if it weren't and something terrible happened while they were gone- Harry whipped out his wand, relief of feeling something warm but at the same time unsure of himself.

The door burst open and somebody erupted through it and shouted: "_Expelliarmus!_"

Harry's body became instantly rigid and immobile, and he felt himself fall back against the Tower wall, propped like an unsteady statue, unable to move or speak. He could not understand how it had happened — Expelliarmus was not a Freezing Charm —

Then, by the light of the Mark, he saw Dumbledore's wand flying in an arc over the edge of the ramparts and understood…Dumbledore had wordlessly immobilised Harry, and the second he had taken to perform the spell had cost him the chance of defending himself.

Standing against the ramparts, very white in the face, Dumbledore still showed no sign of panic or distress. He merely looked across at his disarmer and said, "Good evening, Draco."

Bewildered at how Dumbledore knew who it was, Harry's eyes strained as they turned to watch Malfoy step forwards. It was strange. For all the years Harry has seen Malfoy, he had never seen him so cool, calm and look so... _detached_. Usually, Malfoy acts like a spoilt prideful git, swaggering down the corridors with his nose up, his eyes looking down on you like filth under his shoes and his lips curled in a sneer or a arrogant smirk, boasting this and that. Malfoy couldn't have... Did he have something to do with the Dark Mark?

And then, Malfoy's thin lips twitched into a tight smirk that looked more like a grimace.

"_Headmaster_."

Malfoy's eyes flickered upon the second broomstick.

He then said, "Who else is here?"

"A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?"

Harry saw Malfoy's pale eyes shift back to Dumbledore in the greenish glare of the Mark.

"No," he said. "I have reinforcements tonight. Lead them into your school, right under your _meddlesome_ nose."

Reinforcements? Did Malfoy mean Death Eaters?

"Death Eaters," Malfoy spat in impatience, as though the title made him sick.

Harry knew it! But what was happening? Harry wanted to know what was going on. Come on Dumbledore... prompt Malfoy...

"Well, well," said Dumbledore, as though Malfoy was showing him an ambitious homework project. "Very good indeed. You found a way to let them in, did you?"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed and Harry would have flinched at the pure loathing Malfoy shot out if he wasn't body bind. This was Malfoy we're talking about, not Snape! There was a tense silence where neither of them spoke. Harry watched helplessly as the eyes of the two wizards infront of Harry locked eyes, Dumbledore's light and somewhat wary while Malfoy glared down at Dumbledore.

"Don't condescend me old man," Malfoy hissed harshly, "Your manipulation may work on _Potter_ and _Blood Traitors_ but they won't work on the rest of us. _I_ see your ugly shameful truths underneath your lies. The Greater Good? Gellert Grindelwald? Ring any _Bells_, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore fell silent. Harry stared at Malfoy, unsure what he was implying but whatever it was Malfoy must be lying! But why was Dumbledore suddenly so quiet?

"Draco, you are not a killer."

Malfoy didn't look surprised that Dumbledore seemed to have caught on what Malfoy was up to.

"And you know that how?" Malfoy questioned coolly, an eyebrow raised. "I have and will do many terrible things, Headmaster. I can't change my methods to protect my family. It is ingrained in me and I am expected to uphold my family in the face of the Dark Lord no matter what the deed I must do or else we die. Nothing matters more than to see my family proud and safe once again."

Dumbledore seemed to be caught off guard at Malfoy's answer, clearly having expected something else. Harry was too. What Malfoy said... it was said neatly yes; but it sounded like something the Weasleys would say about family. Malfoy was willing to kill to protect his family. It's sick. It's _wrong_. Malfoy's just a kid like Harry. He can't be capable of killing. It's disgusting. But doing it anyway for family? It's just... Harry couldn't wrap his head around the concept.

"There are other ways to protect one's loved ones. People are capable of change," Dumbledore said, his eyes shone compassion.

Malfoy looked revolted.

"_You've_ changed alright," Malfoy said softly, his tone borderline mocking, "Changed into a weak, manipulative, coward! There's no good or evil. There's only power! And you were too weak to seek it! Instead, you became a Headmaster of a crummy old school, suppressing your urges to conquer the world! That was evident when you touched that cursed ring that held the Resurrection Stone! You are a _fool_."

"Power in that sense never ends well." Dumbledore said quietly.

But then Dumbledore frowned and looked up at Malfoy, his eyes sharp.

"What did you say?" Dumbledore whispered, hope and horror mixed in one.

Harry thought his heart had just thudded to a stop. How did Malfoy know about that ring that cursed Dumbledore? What was a Resurrection Stone? Why didn't Dumbledore tell Harry? As Malfoy moved towards Dumbledore, Dumbledore who didn't move an inch, Harry tried with all his might to twist out of the invisible grip with no avail. He could only watch helplessly as Malfoy's pale face leaned towards Dumbledore's, his face lit up with a twisted smirk, his grey eyes sparkled.

"_Hollows _and _Horcruxes_," Malfoy murmured in a knowing way, his eyes sparkling. "Don't worry. The Dark Lord knows not of what I've seen."

Dumbledore looked speechless and even more lost.

"Draco-?"

A flash of annoyance crossed Malfoy's face.

"So you know that I am the one to kill you," Malfoy summarised curtly. "You knew before I made any attempts. All thanks to your _dear_ Severus."

"How did you co-?"

"Defences are weak at the moment, aren't they?" Malfoy said softly, his eyes regarding Dumbledore in a strange and delicate manner. "You have quite the mind. Many would be jealous. Not me though. You may think you have your urges under control, you may think you are helping people; but you haven't. You have created so much more damage just by being headmaster: brainwashing the students of this school, excluding a certain house, favouring another and ignoring the rest. Some even giving their lives for you to control and unconsciously you use them for your own agenda. Where you prosper in knowledge, you prevail in humanity. Your worst pet projects being Snape and Potter. Manipulating a withering soul? An orphan sent to magic hating Muggles? Oh how I _pity_ you."

Harry tried to make some sense of this. He watched in befuddlement as Malfoy kneeled down infront of Dumbledore. He gently cupped Dumbledore's face in his hands and leaned in with his eyes trained on Dumbledore's before Malfoy's lips crashed brutally against Dumbledore's parched ones. Dumbledore's lips moved only a little, a moan of disbelief strangled out of his momentarily opened lips, his eyes closed but when he opened them they showed clear confusion.

"I don't understand..." Dumbledore croaked against Malfoy's lips.

Malfoy leaned back so that grey met blue. Malfoy didn't answer. It seemed he was waiting for something... but what? Was he waiting for those Death Eaters who sounded like they were fighting, to come up and witness... whatever it is? It was apparent then that something was wrong because Dumbledore abruptly cried out, his face screwed up in pain, clutching at his heart and his breathing coming out in rasps and spurts.

Malfoy stood and took a few steps back while his eyes were glued on Dumbledore. Malfoy's head was tilted up as he looked down his nose at Dumbledore's trembling body. He didn't say anything and simply watched on coldly.

Alarmingly, Dumbledore began sobbing. Harry's heart twinged, his mind still fresh with the memory of how he had forced Dumbledore to drink a potion that seemed to have made his strong and powerful Headmaster begging, wallowing in despair.

"No... Not again..." Dumbledore sniffed, shaking his head. He seemed to be pushing something away in his mind before looking up at Malfoy determinedly, his face twisted in despair.

"Draco..." Dumbledore whispered. "What do you know of Voldemort's Horcruxes? It must end before more lives are lost."

Malfoy stared at Dumbledore, an internal struggle happening behind his eyes.

"Draco!" Dumbledore yelled, his voice coming out hoarse.

Malfoy seemed to be marvelling Dumbledore.

"You really _do_ care about the people even in the mist of your death..." Malfoy whispered in wonder.

Dumbledore seemed to think they were off track. "The Horcruxes-."

Malfoy shook out of his reverie.

"Six," Malfoy answered sharply, "with the addition of the accidental _scar_."

Dumbledore wheezed, his eyes wide at the revelation. It was obvious Dumbledore didn't know or if he did he was surprised his theory was true... whatever it is.

He asked, "Locations?"

Malfoy smirked superiorly and didn't answer.

"_Destroyed_?" Dumbledore continued, his voice strained.

Malfoy took his time to answer. "Not as of yet."

Dumbledore shifted, his body seemed to grow heavy.

"Harry. He will know how. Help him."

A flash of anger was seen in Malfoy's eyes.

"And let him take all the glory once more? I think not!"

"You must. To end this war. To protect your family. And when the time comes for the scar, you must advise Severus-."

"Snape?" Malfoy demanded sharply. "He's working for the Dark Lord! He has always been. Why should I trust him?"

Harry, despite not liking Malfoy and having no clue as to why Dumbledore wanted Malfoy to help him search for the Horcruxes, agreed with Malfoy's point about Snape. Harry had been asking the same question about Snape when Dumbledore told him to trust him because he does.

"I trust Severus Snape!" Dumbledore gasped.

Malfoy stared at Dumbledore hard for a moment.

"And you trust me to not kill Potter if I do help him?"

"You are a _good_ boy, Draco."

Malfoy sneered. "I have been a man for a while now."

There was a bang and shouts from below, louder than ever; it sounded as though people were fighting on the actual spiral staircase that led to where Dumbledore, Malfoy and Harry were. Malfoy threw his wand in the air and caught it before doing it once more, as though he had all the time in the world. He seemed to be thinking while Dumbledore was struggling to breathe.

"Snape's supposed to kill you instead if I couldn't, huh? Allow your wand's magic die with you?" Malfoy said, snorting. "I suppose I do admire your attempt to keep the image of you being all powerful rather than foolish and weak. Unfortunately, for your Plans of Chances, Snape's not here and I _am_ a killer."

Dumbledore sighed but immediately clutched his heart.

"T-then do what you must do," Dumbledore wheezed, his voice was drying up but his inviting tone was clear.

Malfoy looked lost before his anger reappeared out of nowhere. Suddenly, a loud bang echoed in the room and Dumbledore's head recoiled as if he had been slapped, hard. Malfoy had taken a few steps towards Dumbledore again, looking down at Dumbledore threateningly with his wand pointed at Dumbledore once more.

"How about you _beg_ for mercy?" Malfoy yelled in frustration, his breathing slightly erratic and the wand in his hand shook.

Dumbledore's lips didn't move but Harry could see them trembling as he slipped onto the floorboards, weakened substantially. Harry looked at the two again and had the impression that the two were communicating with only their eyes. They must have been because, after a while, Malfoy's eyes slowly softened and his demeanour became less tense.

"Hmph," Malfoy said quietly, "I thought as much. You don't care whether you die or not. Hoping that your other plans given to Snape go according to plan, do you? While I don't care for your plethora of knowledge I do envy your magic and strength... I shall be merciful for you and your efforts."

All of a sudden, the place turned pitch black and was so cold, filled with dread... as though he could never be happy again. Harry was struck with a bolt of fear as well as depression. It reminded him of Dementors. He couldn't understand it. Harry was sure there weren't any Dementors in the room. Harry could hear clearly in the low fifty hertz hum of shoes shuffling and clothes rumbling before the awful sounds of air being sucked in through a vacuum emitted from where Dumbledore and Malfoy were in the tower.

And then, as sudden as the darkness came, it disappeared down the eye of the cyclone and everything was back to normal... Except Dumbledore looked strangely vacant and Malfoy was on the other side of the room, his breathing laboured. Harry looked around wildly. There were no Dementors in the room...

But then footsteps were thundering up the stairs and a second later Malfoy was buffeted out of the way as four people in black robes burst through the door on to the ramparts. Still paralysed, his eyes staring unblinkingly, Harry gazed in terror upon four strangers: it seemed the Death Eaters had won the fight below.

A lumpy-looking man with an odd lopsided leer gave a wheezy giggle.

"Dumbledore cornered!" he said, and he turned to a stocky little woman who looked as though she could be his sister and who was grinning eagerly. "Dumbledore wandless, Dumbledore alone! Well done, Draco, well done!"

Dumbledore didn't say anything. Didn't even react. What happened to him? Why wasn't he moving?

Almost soon after, there were renewed sounds of scuffling from below and someone shouting 'Reducto'. Harry's heart leapt: so these four had not eliminated all opposition, but merely broken through the fight to the top of the Tower, and, by the sound of it, created a barrier behind them —

"Now, Draco, quickly!" said the brutal-faced man angrily.

Malfoy looked annoyed but didn't snap back. Raising his arm, he aimed at Dumbledore before snarling, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Dumbledore's body jolted up into the air before it flung over the railings to the ground below.

Silence fell. A pin dropping could be heard in such silence. Harry scream went unheard, his heart, for the third time that night, seemed to have stopped beating. He couldn't believe it. How was it possible? It wasn't possible... What did Malfoy just _do_? No. Dumbledore's not gone. He's not. He's there. They must have planned something last minute in their silent communication! He's just... He can't be gone!

The older four Death Eaters looked at each other in disbelief before they crackled and wheezed in laughter. They rushed to the railing and looked bellow. They laughed some more. Malfoy didn't look impressed and didn't even look at them, his eyes trained on where Dumbledore's body had just been a moment ago.

At that moment, the door to the ramparts burst open once more and there stood Snape, his wand clutched in his hand as his black eyes swept the scene, from the four elastic and gleeful Death Eaters, and then the stoic and distant Malfoy. Snape then marched to where the other four older Death Eaters were at the railings. What he saw below made him freeze. That reaction from Snape of all people made Harry silently choke in horror and think of more denials that Dumbledore couldn't be gone. Snape sharply turned to look at Malfoy again. Harry was sure that there was shock in Snape's eyes when they landed on Malfoy again but if he had it disappeared quite quickly, replaced with a calm like no other. In fact, there seemed to be no emotion in Snape's face whatsoever. Snape, paler and quieter than Harry had ever seen the man, didn't speak. Malfoy didn't pay him any mind, his expression weirdly empty too.

"The Ministry had been alerted," Malfoy spoke in monotone.

With that said and ignoring Snape, Malfoy walked past him and down the stairs in a sedated fashion. Snape looked at the others, turned and exited after him, the tail of his robes billowing behind him. The other four followed gladly, still in fits of laughter and singing over and over that 'Dumbledore's dead'.

It was like a signal for Harry to get moving too and was surprised that he was able to move again. He threw the Invisibility Cloak aside as the brutal-faced Death Eater, last to leave the tower top, was disappearing through the door.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"

The Death Eater buckled as though hit in the back with something solid and fell to the ground, rigid as a waxwork, but he had barely hit the floor when Harry was clambering over him and running down the darkened staircase.

Terror tore at Harry's heart… All Harry knew at that moment that he needed to chase after Malfoy. Malfoy said he knew where the Horcruxes are. Dumbledore asked him to help Harry. Dumbledore trusted Snape! But now Dumbledore's... But then, Dumbledore was cursed by that ring, he was going to die anyway... No he's not dead! He can't be... If only he got to Snape before Malfoy got to them...

He leapt the last ten steps of the spiral staircase and stopped where he landed, his wand raised. The dimly lit corridor was full of dust; half the ceiling seemed to have fallen in; and a battle was raging before him, but even as he attempted to make out who were fighting whom, he heard Malfoy's voice shout from the far end of the corridor, "_It's done. Time to leave!_" but there was no sign of Malfoy anywhere.

Before Harry could react, a hand clammed over his mouth and an arm wrapped around his torso. All Harry could do was struggle and watch as he was pulled away from the crowds of duelling and stray spells before he was stunned unconscious.

When Harry came back around he found himself lying on a bed in the Hospital Wing. It took a moment for things to process but when it clicked, Harry jumped out of bed instantly and looked frantically for his wand. He didn't notice when Hermione, Ron, Luna and Ginny approached until he felt Ginny grab his wrist. He stared at them, his eyes watering slightly.

"Where's Malfoy?"

Harry was surprised at how low he growled it out. Ginny let go of Harry instantly and with the other three looked at Harry uncertainly. None of them said anything.

"Where's Dumbledore?"

Ron adverted his eyes, Ginny looked like she wanted to hide and Hermione looked teary.

"He's passed away," Luna said delicately, "The Killing Curse."

"Where's Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked once more.

"He left the school... along with the other Death Eaters..."

Harry's eyes hardened but just as Harry was about to tell them that Malfoy killed Dumbledore he found that his voice was gone. He frowned and tried to speak again. Nothing came out.

"I don't understand." Harry said and was surprised he was able to say_ that_ out loud so he tried again to explain.

There must be a spell against it because Harry was yet again unable to talk about what he had witnessed. Harry was frustrated.

"Mate, what is it?"

"I'm trying to tell you guys but whenever I try to say it, nothing comes out!"

"You've been jinxed," Hermione said, frowning, "Do you know who did it?"

Harry shook his head. He was useless. But then...

"Snape. _Snape_. Where is he?" Harry demanded.

Neither of them wanted to speak but Hermione, silently, turned and looked across the room where the familiar looking potions master was. He was lying down, his eyes closed and his skin was pale as sheets. His chest rose and fell, indicating that he was still alive. Harry began to move over to him, determined.

"Harry. Stop! You can't wake hi-."

"I need to speak to him."

"That's not a good idea, mate..."

Harry stood by the bedside, his shadow looming over Snape's. It felt weird to be standing like this over Snape but Harry shook the thought of his head in favour for shaking Snape awake by the shoulder. The man jolted awake and began screaming. Startled at the sudden noise, Harry jumped back. He watched, uncomprehending and in shock, as the most fearful and hated Potions Master looked so human, so vulnerable and in that much pain, screaming and crying in agony that Harry could not see any cause for. Harry didn't know what to do.

Madam Pomfrey was by Snape's side in a second. She waved her wand over Snape and instantly Snape collapsed back on the bed like strings of a puppet were suddenly cut loose. Harry caught the vacant look in Snape's usually fiercely loathsome eyes and wished instantly that he didn't look. He turned his head away so he didn't have to look any longer. But it was too late. The image was stuck in the back of his eye lids. It reminded him of Dumbledore before he was killed. It made Harry's skin crawl. He realised his hands were shaking.

Madam Pomfrey shot a look at Harry and then did the same at Ron and Hermione standing a few feet behind Harry.

"Hadn't I told you to not wake him?" she snapped, irritated and a hint of concern.

"We tried to warn him-."

"What _happened_ to him?" Harry cut in, interrupting Hermione as the shock disappeared, but not fully.

Pomfrey sighed deeply, absentmindedly brushing a few strands of Snape's oily hair off his pale sweaty forehead.

"My guess? Dark magic muddled with his mind." Pomfrey said in disapproval.

In other words: tortured.

"By who? _Why_?" Harry asked, unable to understand.

"Death Eaters," Ron muttered, "Must have realised Snape was on our side after all."

Harry looked surprised at Ron's admission and turned to Hermione for confirmation.

"A stray spell was heading towards Luna but Snape was hit instead, standing in-between them." Hermione informed.

"The Death Eater didn't let up though and continued at it until Snape was thrashing no more," Ron explained, wincing.

"And Lupin found Professor Snape and brought him up here," Hermione concluded quietly.

"A Mind Healer is scheduled to come in any minute," Madam Pomfrey said business-like. "Now leave this man to what little peace he can still have before they do."

Harry looked at Snape's hooked nose, hopelessly until Madam Pomfrey jerked the curtains closed around Snape's bed. Snape was probably the only one who wasn't subjected to the jinx and could have told them that it was Malfoy who killed Dumbledore. And from what Dumbledore said, it sounded like Snape had the third piece of how to end Voldemort. But now that he was, well, insane...

Silence fell upon them. And so Harry pondered more, shuffling back over to the bed he had recently occupied. One of the many few last words Dumbledore uttered was for Malfoy to help Harry in destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes and of Dumbledore claiming at Malfoy was a good person. And then Dumbledore just let Malfoy kill him, knowing full well that it was what Malfoy was going to do.

Those words are the words Harry was going to make Malfoy eat. If Malfoy's such a 'good person' and he killed someone just to protect his family, then there was no way Malfoy was going to deny Dumbledore's wishes. Harry was going to make sure of it because Dumbledore gave him a job. Because Voldemort needed to be destroyed and Malfoy held a third of the answers, Snape must have held another from the way Dumbledore trusted Snape and Harry held the last third. Why couldn't Dumbledore just tell him everything instead of leaving things to chance as Malfoy had said? When Dumbledore said he was going to tell Harry everything last year after Sirius... well, Dumbledore was lying, wasn't he? But now he's dead. And Snape's no longer sane. And Malfoy was gone.

Harry looked around him and saw Lupin and Tonks hovering by Bill's bedside. Lupin looked gloomy and Tonk's hair was grey. Bill's face looks like it's been slashed. Harry was about to ask but Hermione answered him before he could, whispering, "Greyback attacked him. According to Lupin, Bill wouldn't become a full Werewolf because Greyback hadn't transformed but he will develop some Werewolf tendencies because his scars are cursed."

Harry nodded, gulping, and his eyes saw Neville, lying on a bed by himself near the front doors of the Hospital Wing. He barely listened as Hermione, Ron and Ginny recounted what had happened in his absence. When it came drivelling down, Harry sighed and muttered, "I'm going for a walk."

(O.o)

Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor, the Death Eater who cursed Snape was left to bleed in a dark corner of the ball room while the rest of the Death Eaters celebrated and hailed the unlikely anti-hero, the youngest Death Eater the Dark Lord has ever admitted, the boy who killed Dumbledore, the young man who restored his family name back to its pride and protected his family, a boy by the name of Draco Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy was one of the celebrants. The Dark Lord, of course, viewed the proceedings with distaste. He struck the Cruciatus at the incompetent fool who made his brilliant spy insane. The joy from that didn't last long though. Severus was one of his best and most loyal servants- even though he was a Half-Blood.

Narcissa Malfoy looked almost ill, a corner of her lip twitched up as a sign of joy yet her eyes were dead and her mind was elsewhere, worrying about her son's state of mind to have been able to proceed with the deed that many wouldn't have guessed he would be able to carry out. And the young man of the hour who has just turned seventeen, the one that all loyal Death Eaters and like-minded individuals were celebrating for, was not even in the room at all. In the darkness of his spacious bedroom, he had finished repacking his belongings in his satchel and now stood as he stared out his bedroom window, brooding.

Yes, the feat the Malfoy boy made was unexpected and made the Dark Lord impressed because he had expected the boy to fail, but the Dark Lord decided celebrations were enough. They needed to proceed with the plan: to take over the Ministry and in extension, Hogwarts. Once they do, and no doubt it will happen, there would be no stopping them from purifying the world of its dirt and diseases of the Muggle race.

Derpyderpderp.


End file.
